my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Clashing Storm
Clashing Storm is a male pegasus of Evermist, being one of the Seven Swordsponies of the Mist. Personality Clashing Storm was shown to revel in killing like his other swordsponies teammates, taking pleasure in blasting countless guards. He is also noted to have committed many cruel acts such as killing his older brother. He doesn't take kindly to anyone outside the Seven Swordsponies of the Mist wielding one of their swords and resolved in claiming the Executioner's Blade from Shining. He also tends to argue a lot with Sharp Needle, his fellow comrade. It was also shown that he shows no concern for his comrade's safety as he would use his explosive attacks even if it injures his comrade. Skills During his living time, Clashing Storm was one of the Seven Swordsponies of the Mist, a group composed of Evermist's top swordsponies. The generation of swordsponies he belonged to was noted as the strongest ever produced within Evermist, a further testament to his skills. Utilising the unique blastsword Explosive Blade, Clashing Storm intuitively combined expert swordsmanship with destructive explosions. Description in the Saga Background At some point, he became one of the Seven Swordsponies of the Mist, with his generation becoming known as the most powerful. Just like his comrads, he rebeled against the kingdom and that leds to the loss of his life. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Bloody Swordsponies", amidst the battle with the Third Unit, the reincarnation previous generation of the Seven Swordsponies of the Mist are summoned by King Sombra, under Gentle Light's instruction, with the intention of overwhelming the opposition. Amongst their number is Clashing Storm, who after being futilely bombarded by various spells, retrieved the Explosive Blade. Entering the fray whilst concealed by a thick mist, Clashing Blade begins a silent massacre, countering the adversaries' attacks, before killing them in the resulting explosion. With River Blood's defeat, the mist clears, exposing Clashing Blade to the enemy. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", when the night falls, he is called back by Gentle Light. In "The Helmet Splitter", when dawn broke on the war's second day, Clashing Storm reappeared on the battlefield. In "Shining Armor and Blue Sword", he and Sharp Needle went on a killing spree until Shining intercepts them. Upset with an outsider wielding the Executioner's Blade, Clashing Storm decides to reclaim the sword from Shining, resulting in a bicker with his fellow swordspony. The swordsponies taking advantage of their immortality to overwhelm Shining until Blue backs him up. The two unicorns teamwork and his constant arguing with Sharp Needle proves his downfall as they are both sealed away. In "The Fall of the Centaur", with the release of the Reincarnation Curse, a light of sorts encased Clashing Storm's sealed body as the curse was dispelled and his soul was returned to the afterlife. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role. *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Evermist Inhabitants Category:Pegasi Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Beings